Amazing Em
by tiffschmidt
Summary: Emilia Clark is your average kid who happens to do some strange things. She decides to accept the strange things that happen around her until her Hogwarts letter comes in the mail. Finally a place where she fits in. But she soon realizes the may be a little different than the rest of her classmates.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emilia Clark was not born into the magical world of wizards and witches. Emilia, or Em for short, had a normal childhood like any other kid. Her father was a banker and her mother was a stay at home mom. Em had two siblings, an older brother and a younger sister. Her older brother, Matthew, was the smartest person she knew. Matthew was 5 years older than Em, and very independent. Matthew spent all his free time in his room studying but would always find time to talk to Em whenever she wanted to. Em's little sister, Lucie, was not like Matthew at all. Lucie was a daddy's girl. She always needed attention and this bugged Em. Lucie would always call Em a freak whenever Em did something strange. And you see strange things always happened around Em.

Em would do many strange things. The first time something strange happened was one day Em was carrying a hot pan of casserole to the dinner. She didn't even make it halfway to the table when she pan slipped. Em was freaking out and then all of a sudden the pan froze in midair. Em couldn't believe what happened. She thought that no one had noticed what had just happened but it turns out Lucie did. Ever since that day Lucie hasn't stopped calling Em a freak.

Up until age eleven, Em just accepted the fact that weird things happened around her. Until her Hogwarts letter came in the mail.

Em will always remember that momentous. She was full of excitement but confusion. When she showed her parents the letter no one knew what to do.

"Are you sure this is a real school, Em?" her mother asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" responded Em.

Em didn't actually know for sure if this was real. Maybe Lucie was playing a prank on her and would pop out any second calling her a freak. But Em had a feeling that this was real. If this was real she would have answers for all the strange things that had happened in her life. Em talked her parents into writing back to the school for more details. The school wrote back the very next day with answers to all of their questions. That was also the day Em and her parents told the news to Em's siblings.

"Ha! See, I told you she was a freak!" shouted Lucie.

"She's not a freak!" responded Matthew. "Just because she can do things you can't, doesn't give you the right to be a brat!"

The days from when Em got her letter until she left for school, Lucie didn't say a word to her. She wouldn't even go to Diagon Alley with the rest of the excited family to buy Em's books. Em was heartbroken but there was nothing she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Em entered the train she became very nervous. Where was she going to sit? What if everyone already had friends? All these worries came quickly to an end when she met Sadie Davis. Sadie and Em had very different appearances. While Em had long, straight brown hair, Sadie had shoulder length, curly blonde hair. Though girls did not look alike, they had almost matching personalities. Everything one liked the other would like also. Ever since they met on the Hogwarts train, they were best friends immediately. The only difference between Sadie and Em was that Sadie was a half blood. Sadie's mother was a witch and her dad was a muggle. Sadie though, grew up in the muggle world for her father's work. So Sadie always knew the muggle terms that Em would use.

As the train approached Hogwarts, Em did not know what to expect.

"We will be sorted when we get the school" explained Sadie. "There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. My whole family has been in Ravenclaw, but honestly I don't think I want to. I would be proud to be a Gryffindor."

"What house do you think I will be in?" asked Em.

"Hm, personally I would think you would make a fantastic Gryffindor with me" Sadie responded smiling.

Em was waiting in the Great Hall for her name to be called to be sorted. Sadie had already been sorted into Gryffindor with a huge smile on her face.

"Emilia Clark!" shouted one of the teachers, who Em already had forgotten her name.

Em looked over at Sadie and Sadie just smiled and winked back. Shaking, Em walk up to the Sorting hat. Then Em put the hat on.

"Hmmm, very challenging you are" pondered the Sorting Hat. "There is magic in your mind that I have never seen before. How challenging it is to sort you know." Em was getting very nervous now. The students were looking at her wondering what is taking so long. The teachers, who were close enough to hear the hat, wondered what it meant by "magic I have never seen before".

"You could do very well in any house. So I believe you may have to choose" explained the hat.

"Please be Gryffindor" thought Em

"Well if that is what you choose, Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

All the Gyrffindors cheered for Em. Em sat down smiling next to Sadie. Sadie asked, "How come it took you so long?"

"I'm not sure" responded Em. Em was not sure why she kept what the Sorting Hat said, but she felt like she needed to.


End file.
